


【DN】Tune 调教【NC-17】【更新第四章】

by bruciehoney



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Tune - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 从不可以到可以的过程简称，开车合集不拆不逆





	1. Chapter 1

“操，你这个也太夸张了吧？”尼禄目瞪口呆地看着自己眼前的巨物。

“Kid，记住了，以后别在轻易地说男人大，会出事的。”但丁的右手手指穿插在尼禄半长的发丝间，丝质一样的手感让他有点流连忘返。

“但是它真的很大，我怀疑我根本吃不下去。”尼禄砸吧了一下嘴，有点怀疑自己的舔了舔嘴唇。

“相信我，你一定可以的，你可把它当做冰淇淋来舔，你懂的，那个甜筒上面的冰淇淋球，那个可比现在这个大多了。”但丁诱惑着尼禄尝试性地射出舌头舔一下他面前的物体。

“但是他妈的，冰淇淋会融化变小，这个不会！告诉你但丁！我是不会上当的！”尼禄伸手推弄着但丁，他可不会当但丁的当，他已经为此吃了不少苦头了。

“可是，孩子，你看，它多可怜，它在哭泣了，你真的不要哄哄它吗？”但丁左手挑起尼禄的下巴，银蓝色的双眸直直的望进同色系的眼眸之中。

“靠……”

尼禄知道自己不乖乖就范，但丁是不会放过他的，可他的内心在告诉他他应该反抗而不是现在这样任人宰割，然而当尼禄注意到对方眼中颇为挑衅的目光之后，他被他的叛逆之心给侵略了大脑，一掌拍开了但丁握在自己下巴上的手。

尼禄红着脸伸出手握住自己面前如同巨型香肠一样的阴茎，像是小狗一样的匍匐向前了几寸，煽动的鼻翼嗅闻着面前的物体，浓厚的雄性气息掩盖住了其他所有的味道，腥味十足的同时微弱的尿骚气包裹在其中，尼禄的食道放射性的收缩，潜意识地反胃感，成功阻止了他伸出舌头舔一下的勇气。

但丁察觉到了尼禄的无动于衷，默默勾起嘴角，半插在对方发丝内的手指微微用力，尼禄随着头皮的拉扯感被迫抬了头，但丁勾引着尼禄的一切注意力，一个吻落在了对方的唇上，舌头强硬地撬开无法紧闭的唇缝，舌尖勾引着对方柔软的舌，将它卷住慢慢拖进自己的口腔，只是稍微用力吮吸了一会儿，尼禄就忍不住地用鼻腔发出了黏腻的呻吟。

但丁松开了彼此纠缠在一起的唇舌，尼禄的舌头突然离开温暖的环境，还来不及收回的舌头被但丁的手指夹住，尼禄睁大了双眼，双手直接握上了但丁的手腕，想要躲开但丁对于他舌头的控制，然而但丁并不会轻易的放过尼禄，随着舌头长时间不能收回的痛苦，尼禄的口腔内分泌出了大量的唾液，从舌头下方溢出顺着嘴角两边滑落至下巴汇聚再一起后，在最低点处滴落到了但丁勃起的龟头之上。

大量的唾液淹没了但丁充满着侵略气息的阴茎，气味似乎闻上去没有之前那么刺鼻了。

但丁眯着双眸看着尼禄如同猫抓似的反抗，他松开了自己抓着对方头发的右手，两根手指被塞入进尼禄的口腔内，温柔却不失蛮狠地搅动着那些他无法吞咽的唾液，然后抽出手指将那些液体涂到尼禄的鼻尖和脸上，甚至还有些被他故意弄到了尼禄的眼睑之上，而尼禄只能发出一些意义不明的呻吟。但丁的右手轻抚着尼禄的脸庞，随着手掌逐渐移至下巴的关节处，尼禄内心大喊着糟糕的同时，伴随着一声非常轻的咔哒音，尼禄的下巴在外力作用之下脱臼了。

但丁松开了自己夹着尼禄舌头的手指，然而尼禄却没办法合上自己的嘴，从下巴传来的酸痛感让他根本无法出力收回自己的舌头，现在的他就像是夏天酷日之下的长毛犬，无奈地吐着舌头喘息着。但丁左手扶住自己的阴茎，右手再次插进尼禄发丝之间，重新控制住对方的脑袋，阴茎毫无阻拦地闯进了尼禄的口腔，硕大的龟头将尼禄的腮帮处顶出一定的弧形，然而失去了合拢能力的嘴，并不能给但丁带来一丝一毫的快乐，他皱了皱眉，抽出了自己的阴茎，左手托住了尼禄的下巴，微微用力下巴脱臼处重新归位。

尼禄在又一阵酸痛过后，总算恢复了自己的咬合能力，他呲牙咧嘴地盯着面前的但丁，随后在对方略带威胁的眼神之中，咬着牙重新自己握住了但丁的阴茎，整个人像是准备吸奶的狗狗，小心翼翼地伸出舌头舔弄了一下龟头，模拟着舔舐冰淇淋一样的动作，就像是跟羽毛一样轻挠着但丁的触感神经，口腔内早已被但丁的气息给充满，尼禄又舔了几下，再三确定自己不排斥这股味道之后，他努力地张开自己的唇，尽可能地吞下属于但丁的阴茎。然而他高估了自己的口腔容量，不管他如何放松自己的口腔，他都只能勉勉强强地吞下半根长度的阴茎，硕大的龟头顶在他的咽喉口，过强的压感让他无法控制住自己的咽反射，尼禄甚至能感觉到他的胃囊在抽搐。

但丁注意到了尼禄的不舒适，他的右手微微用力一推，在外力的作用之下，尼禄的口腔再也包不住阴茎，但丁的阴茎因此轻拍在尼禄的脸颊上，那些被带出的唾液溅射在尼禄的睫毛之上，如同颜射一般的画面，让但丁倒吸了一口气。尼禄泛着蓝光的手并没有松开阴茎根部，尼禄不甘心地再次凑前，这一次他没有选择完整地吞下对方的阴茎，只用双唇包裹住龟头的顶端，舌尖不停地轻舔着尿道口，被舔开的尿口给但丁带去无限的快感，配合着尼禄如同吸奶似的吮吸力度，但丁有点控制不住地想要射精，但是这一次，他并不想射在尼禄的嘴里。

但丁在即将高潮的阶段，再一次着手推开了尼禄，在尼禄不解的目光之中，那些酝酿已久的精液全部溅射在了他的脸上，还有一部分射进了他尚且没有合上的嘴里。但丁轻轻的喘息着，目光始终没有从尼禄的脸上撤开，只见尼禄伸出舌尖，舔舐着嘴唇上沾染着的精液，一脸纯洁的表情配合着脸上的浊液，就像是被玷污的天使。但丁眼神一暗，伸手抓住尼禄的衣领，蛮力之下尼禄被但丁拎了起来，一个粗暴却不失温柔的吻在尼禄得到唇上炸开，尼禄眨了眨眼，两个人的口腔内全是但丁的味道。


	2. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5N 失明 感官放大 舔肛

2\. Darkness 【5N】

“但丁？你还在吗？我，貌似看不见了……但丁？”

尼禄的话回荡在狭小的房间内，他除了自己的声音外，听不见其他任何的响动声，但是他能感觉到周围有人，可他无法辨识那个人到底是谁，尼禄只能下意识地猜测是但丁，因为对方身上有着他非常熟悉却又陌生的魔力波动。

尼禄从来没有形容过但丁给他的感觉，他能从记忆中抽取出所以属于对方的帅气行为，可他缺想象不出任何一个词去形容但丁，他在他眼里过于完美，完美到他总是刻意地去模仿对方的言行举止，即使明知他和他几乎不在一个世界。

以至于时间一久，他已经几乎潜意识把但丁当做了他这辈子无法跨越的存在，所以他现在唯一能想到的大概也是那些属于对方的温柔，就像是他变成魔人后的红色，明明第一眼看上去是如此的炙热，然而实际上只不过是吓人的伪装，只有真正的接触过后才能明白那些看上去像是岩浆一样的魔力，事实上如同寒冬中的温泉一样让人情不自禁地沉溺于其中。

但丁在尼禄眼中就是这样一位散发着无穷魅力的人。

只可惜，没有人知道他到底需要什么，他又在想着什么。

所以，尼禄只能拼尽全力去追赶对方不停前进的脚步，即使代价是他这一辈子，他也甘之若饴。

尼禄在黑暗中摸索着，他并不是真的瞎了，他只是被诅咒了，被一个高阶的恶魔所咒恨，带着死亡的怨恨咒怨着年轻健康的生命，尼禄因此遭了秧，第二天醒来就发现自己什么都看不见了，而作为他唯一可以依靠的人，此时此刻也不知道在哪里，除了房间内那突兀而略带冷意的魔力外，被大脑皮层刻意调高的听觉捕捉不到任何其他动静。

但丁一直没有离开过尼禄身边，从他注意到对方醒来，毫无章法地伸手摸索；被放大的瞳孔；无法对焦的视线，这一切都在告诉但丁，面前的尼禄被昨天的恶魔成功诅咒了，即使那只可恶的恶魔没有指名道姓，可当时在场唯一的年轻生命除了尼禄没有他人。但丁沉默着，如同潜伏在黑暗中捕猎的孤狼，完美地隐匿着自己的气息，只是微微散发出那独特的魔力诱导着目标向自己靠拢，此时的尼禄在他的眼中就如同没有任何反击能力的兔子，秀色可餐。

或许是没有回应的黑暗让尼禄从灵魂深处产生了恐惧，他将自己缩成一团维持成最安全的自闭姿势，无助的双眸被埋在双膝之间，没有哭泣没有颤抖没有声音，只有那空洞的时间逐渐吞没着他失去依靠的意识。

这时的尼禄像是海胆一样柔弱而尖锐。

但丁故意地将自己魔力降了个温，让自己表现得像是陌生人，以至于几乎是在他的手摸上尼禄肩膀的瞬间，本该丧失战斗欲望的人瞬间利齿相向，浑身上下散发出来的愤怒让但丁坏坏地勾起嘴角，只可惜，尼禄看不见。明明尼禄的手死死地掐在他的脖子之上，同时口中呼出的气息也散发出威胁的嘶吼声，尼禄周身的魔力流转让他几乎可以立马变成魔人。但丁脸上的笑意更浓了，他不仅改变自己的幼稚行为，反而将手摸上了尼禄的脸。

“嘘嘘嘘，乖孩子，我在这里，我在这……”

尼禄几乎是在那只手摸上他眼睛的瞬间，泪眼控制不住地流了下来。

一瞬间，所有的敌意消失殆尽，紧掐着对方脖子的手松了下来，有点不敢置信地摸上了熟悉的脸，没有了视觉，触觉代替了眼睛的作用，尼禄第一次用手感受到了但丁的脸型，那些修剪后长短不一的胡渣，坚硬的颧骨被包裹在浅薄的皮肉之下，随后是结构分明的眼眶，微微暖意的眼皮底下是有着弧度的眼球。尼禄的耳边是但丁的轻笑声，脑海中不由自主地回忆起对方好看的眸色带着浅浅的笑意，不是以往那种嘲讽的笑容，而是他曾经见过的，他揉着他的脑袋时脸上那股如同三月里阳光似的微笑。

一个吻落在了尼禄的嘴角，随后是嘴唇、鼻梁、眉骨和额头，最后带着一丝凉意的双唇缓缓落在了他的双眸之上，失去了视觉的双眸仿佛断了翼的蝴蝶，没有反射性地闭眼，但丁的唇舌第一次接触到了温暖而湿滑的物体，在舌尖的舔弄之下，尼禄没有感觉到任何的不适，只有那无法描述的暖意透过无尽的黑暗传达到了尼禄的灵魂深处。

尼禄下意识地将自己整个人缩进了但丁的怀抱，但丁的亲吻没有停下，他吻上了他敏感的耳朵。原本就颇为敏感的地方，在安静的环境中触感被无限地放大，无意识地呻吟喘息诱惑着但丁变本加厉地舔弄着耳道，原本细微的湿漉漉的水声被扩开迅速勾起了尼禄意识深处的欲望。

接下来的一切就像是人要呼吸喝水进食那样的自然，但丁的手像是一条灵活的蛇指尖划过尼禄的肌肤，在对方的记忆中留下斑驳却难以磨灭的痕迹，随着手掌在他的腰侧上来回地抚摸着，尼禄无法自控地微微颤动着，人体外表最为敏感之处被但丁两手控制着，他靠着这点轻微的并不能止渴的触碰感，在黑暗中找寻到了他那永远不能被夺走的依靠。

但丁的唇配合着手的动作在尼禄的胸口腹部留下了更为色情的痕迹，只可惜尼禄本人并不能瞧见，但他能感知到，对方的唇是多么的炙热，尖锐的犬牙是如何划过他的皮肤，他有想象力，能幻想到在这样的力度吮吸之下，他的皮肤上会留下怎么样的爱欲印记，然而，作为魔人的治愈力，恐怕过不了多久，这些标记意味十足的咬痕就会消失得一干二净。

尼禄的嗅觉被但丁身上独有的气息充斥着，除了那股带着硝烟与火药的味道外，他再也闻不到其他什么了，直到他被但丁温柔地平铺到床上，他才勉强闻到那股床单上特有的阳光气息和微弱到与但丁身上完全不一样的暖意，他不知道现在的时间是多少，但是他知道窗外的阳光正毫无阻挡地洒在他的身上，他由心地发出了满意的笑声，接着被挑起欲望后所发出的喘息给轻易代替了。

尼禄那狡猾过头的崇拜对象但丁，在他微微一笑的同时，用他过于温热的口腔包裹住了他半勃的阴茎，在舌头与口腔内壁的双重刺激之下，海绵体快速充血勃起，湿润的龟头流露而出的前列腺混着唾液将他的柱体表皮完全浸湿。但丁并没有放过他，反而用舌尖顺着包皮的边缘舔了进去，将最为敏感的皮肤玩弄于他的舌苔之间，尼禄大口地呼吸着略带凉意的空气，以此维持着岌岌可危的理智，手指则拼尽力气地抠进了但丁的后背肌肤，一些黏腻的液体从抓伤中流出，浸满了所有的指甲缝，但丁故意地用力一吮，那些浊色的精液一股脑地射进了他的喉咙与口腔。

但丁吞下了喉咙内的一部分，将剩下的蕴藏在口腔内，凑上去重新吻住尼禄，带着腥味的舌头探入尼禄从未紧闭过的双唇内，含着的液体被全数灌进了出产者的口内，尼禄下意识地吞咽，舌尖与舌尖互相纠缠，但丁的手指抵上了尼禄的喉结，轻按了一下，尼禄的喉咙深处立马发出了不安地低鸣声。与此同时，但丁将尼禄的大腿搁置在了他的肩膀之上，伴随着对方过于愉悦的笑声，尼禄似乎有些不安地抓紧了身下的床上，然而脸上布满着红晕让他看上去可口极了。

尼禄听到了磨蹭床单后产生的细微声响，却一直没有等来但丁往日里用手指扩张的感觉，他能感觉到但丁正托着他的臀部，带着湿意的鼻息喷洒在他的跨间，尼禄似乎猜到了什么，他快速否认了脑中所想的一切并且退缩着。然而为时已晚，一条柔软的带着湿意却不似指尖那样浑圆的软物触碰到了他的后穴口，那些携带着液体被它肆意地涂抹在那层肌肤之上，所有的褶皱和纹路被填满，随后那柔软的异物缓缓地舔开了穴口。尼禄此时就像是离开水的鱼，腰身飞快地弹跃起随后被但丁一掌掌握用尽力气扣住，舌尖向着更深的位置滑动，虽然不似指尖那样灵活，可这样的行为，让尼禄羞愤的同时在大脑中留下了永远的痕迹。

在黑暗中，本来就会让人羞耻的行为被成倍地放大，尼禄不堪地想要逃走，但丁却并不会同意这样的行为，他无意识地将双腿合拢却因为对方的脑袋位置导致失败，但丁舌头更为肆意的进出着敏感的穴口，大量分泌而出的唾液被慢慢得一点一滴地被灌入尼禄的体内，从而起到更好地润滑作用。此时尼禄的脑海中除了但丁那条在他肠道内进出的舌头以外已经无暇顾及其他事情了。直到但丁的手指代替了舌头的工作，尼禄紧绷的神经才稍微缓解了几秒，那根异于常人尺寸的粗长火热器官彻底击穿了他最后的防备，所有的感官一瞬间集中了他的下身，一切都被对方掌握的快感，让尼禄溃不成军。

以前没有被注意过的细节在黑暗中被展现，尼禄第一次发现自己居然如此的感性，他现在所有的感官都被对方摆弄着，那些感觉无法控制地在体内累积着，就像是风雨欲来前的宁静，他不是不能言语，却被剥夺了出声的可能性，唇舌被但丁占据着，不断深入口腔的舌头挑动着他口腔内的敏感处，过载的唾液让他难以快速吞咽，更多的顺着他们不怎么紧密的唇间溢出滑落沾湿了他枕边的布料，急促的呼吸调动着身体颤抖的频率，一些平日里会被无视的快感此时此刻也像是一条引燃炸药的导火线，尼禄就快要迷失在性爱之中了。

就在这时，但丁像是静待了多时的猎人，在目标放松警惕的瞬间，以非常快速而猛烈的攻击速度，将自己的硕大的性器狠狠碾压过尼禄隐藏在肠壁之后的前列腺，瞬间爆炸式的快感让尼禄无法发出任何喊声，大张着的嘴不断喘着湿润的气体，又一波高潮刺激占据了尼禄的大脑皮层末端，他爽到无意识地流泪，脚趾痉挛性的缩紧又放松，但丁将手捂上了尼禄的眼睛，舌尖舔舐着那些泪水，脸上残留了属于但丁的独特温柔。

但丁看着尼禄一点点从高潮中恢复了往日的平静后，他依旧没有松开捂着对方双眸的手，反而缓缓转头看向了从他们性爱开始后就一直半开着的房门，但丁对着门口抱着阎魔刀的男人做出了一个静声的行动，他那过于完美的食指轻轻地抵在了尚且泛着水泽的双唇之上，银蓝色双眸中泛过琉璃光晕的红色。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *女仆 战损 道具 野外

3 【5N】

尼禄拉扯着过短的裙边，脸上满是愤怒的红晕，他不知道但丁抽了什么风，也不知道要求了这个委托的人脑子有什么毛病，不，更重要的是，他当初在电话里都没有听清楚但丁到底说了些什么内容，他就毫无顾忌地答应了来自对方的请求。以至于，尼禄现在一边内心暗骂着自己太信任但丁的同时，他的双手无助地扯着蓬松的裙边，似乎这样做就能防止自己有可能会走光的下场。

但丁有些吃惊对方穿上这身装束后给他带来的视觉冲击，他知道尼禄身材很好，脸也不错，但是他可没想到当他穿上这种一看就是给女孩子准备的衣服之后，居然是如此的合适，似乎就是为他量身定做的。但丁当初听到客户这样无理取闹的委托之时，他的第一反应是拒绝，结果没想到对方不依不饶地加了个天价的委托金后，但丁决定尝试去‘说服’一下尼禄。然而，事实却是，但丁话还没说完，不耐烦的尼禄就答应了委托的请求，理由也超简单，因为他快没钱养姬莉叶和那群孩子们了，眼下他急需一笔高额的资金来源。

就这样，尼禄再一次为自己不怎么过脑的选择而心不甘情不愿地吞下了‘苦果’。

本身，这次的委托和猎魔没有太大的关联。毕竟，在贵族阶级那边某些拥有奇怪爱好的有钱人会在政府的默许之下饲养着一些并没有多大杀伤力的恶魔们，即便有些时候这些恶魔会引起不必要的骚动，但大部分情况下都能被政府武装部队给镇压住。只不过，这一次的委托人找错了对象，他光贪图了尼禄的美色，却没想到对方身上拥有的斯巴达血统能让他饲养的恶魔们顺从本能地暴躁起来。

委托人本想着借着尼禄接下任务为由，趁机拍摄一些奇怪癖好的写真集。没想到最后，结果差点就把自己的私人小岛给毁了。

但丁在委托人急急忙忙逃离了小岛之后，脸上挂上了一丝耐人察觉的坏笑紧跟在尼禄身后，看着对方因为刚才的战斗而破损的丝袜和蓬蓬裙，舌头轻舔着嘴唇，他头一次觉得尼禄身上流着同样的斯巴达血统竟意外的有用，本来那些没有什么战斗欲望的低阶恶魔，在高级恶魔血脉的诱惑之下激发了本有的杀戮欲望，从而他观赏到了与平日里不太一样的精彩战斗画面。

尼禄雪白的小腿和大腿肌肤从黑色丝袜的破洞口露出，黑白颜色的强烈对比在阳光的照射下反射出奇妙的光泽，破损位置在裙摆附近微妙的刚好可以从一些的奇怪的角度处看到对方隐藏在超短裙之下的浑圆臀部。甚至在尼禄跳跃到恶魔背上想要用唯一携带的蓝玫爆头的时候，但丁就站在恶魔底下配合尼禄动作，同时，但丁的视线总是不由自主地被裙底那稀少的黑色布料混着深蓝色丝带的内裤所吸引。但丁突然庆幸这次的委托人只是个没有胆量的普通人，不然他可不太好保证自己会不会‘一不小心’让恶魔意外‘伤’到了自己的委托人。

不过，但丁也就这么想想，毕竟，委托人终究得保护好，不然那笔属于他两的厚重委托金来源可能就没了。

尼禄杀完最后一只高大的恶魔后，决定从对方脑袋上蹦下去的瞬间，那个本站在恶魔底下的但丁直接踩着恶魔的躯体起跳伸手公主抱住了刚好一跃而下的尼禄。尼禄在这样的高难度操作之下，一脸砸到了但丁的胸肌上，除了鼻腔传来一阵酸楚味外，还有一只不怎么规矩的手趁着他毫无防备的阶段摸进了裙摆之下的大腿内侧肌肤之上，尼禄一刹那间脸红到快要爆炸了，他就知道但丁那么献殷勤地主动接住自己准没好事。

下一秒，一个姿势的微妙切换，尼禄被但丁整个人压在了一块巨石之上，石头的高度刚好到尼禄的腰线处，但丁一用力将尼禄的脑袋死死地锁在他的手掌与石头之间，他是故意的，从刚才起他就瞄准了这块恰到高处的石头。尼禄没有反抗，他选择了咬牙切齿地骂着但丁，但丁只是轻啧了两下，一条腿毫无顾虑地插进了尼禄毫无遮掩的双腿之间，俯身将那张巧言善辩的嘴凑到了尼禄耳边，一本正经地说着极为下流的话。

“我知道你现在硬得不行，尼禄。你的屁股已经快彻底融化了，不是吗？”

伴随着尼禄耳朵红成一片，但丁的手摸上了那条并不违和的狗尾巴，原本只是作为普通装饰品的尾巴，在但丁的巧手改装之下，直接变成了折磨尼禄的道具，微弱的震动声在魔人的耳朵内显得格外刺耳。尼禄被按摩棒搅得肠道有些痉挛，浑身的注意力都放在了那根侵略着他感官的道具之上，随着但丁手微微用力，尾巴的末端似乎更加深入了，快速且细微地震动刺激着暗藏在肠壁之下的前列腺，尼禄抑制不住的尖叫出声，这才刚发出一个音节，剩下的都被但丁吞入了口中，毕竟刚才猎魔到一半的时候，某人就恶作剧般地用无线遥控器打开了震动模式。

所以，尼禄完全是在发情的状态下干掉了所有前来掠夺的恶魔们。

事于至此，那些恶魔们暴动的根本原因也变得显而易见了，为的就是争夺那仅绝无仅有的高阶血脉交配权罢了。

但丁将尼禄的双腿抬至自己的腰间，尼禄下意识地夹住了但丁的腰身，半湿的臀部隔着皮裤的布料蹭动着敏感之处，但丁眯起双眸却不着急拔走那根刺激着尼禄的尾巴，反而是将右手从裙摆内摸了进去，平时温热的唇舌此刻就像是烧红的烙印，在那些从丝袜破洞里暴露而出的肌肤之上，留下了一个又一个的牙印和那些被吮吸到发红的吻痕，这些印记在黑色与白色的对照之下显得更为色情。但丁的手指富有技巧地揉捏着慢慢勃起的乳头，尼禄咬住下唇的嘴依旧泄露了一些让人难耐的呻吟声，空气中还未消散的恶魔气息让他的双眸无意识地发出了鎏金色的光晕。

但丁似乎是察觉到了什么，左手突然掀开了尼禄的裙摆的瞬间，一双长有蓝色羽毛的翼手从对方的肩胛骨处爆出，它几乎立刻抓住了但丁的脑袋，阻止了他下一步的动作，然而这样不痛不痒的阻挠并不能真正意义上的阻碍到对方的行动。但丁勾起了自己一边的嘴角，他快速撤回了支撑并玩弄着对方乳首的右手，刚才还气势汹汹一副想要暴揍一顿但丁的鬼手紧急撤回转了个方向撑住了石头，尼禄这才幸免了自己的脸砸在石头粗糙的表面上的同时，他还免去了意外陪委托人一套衣服的可能性，即使他身上的衣服已经可怜到破得差不多了。

但丁在尼禄羞愤地回眸中吻上了对方的乳白色的臀部，牙齿轻咬带来的细微痛楚加在着体内不断被刺激的快感，尼禄根本无力反抗但丁的行为，本该帮他一起阻止对方举动的翼手已经叛变了，身体本能地顺从着欲望的支配。蓝色鬼爪紧紧地抠进了岩石中层，而尼禄的双手则是轻挠着岩石表面，似乎这样就能减轻他体内的瘙痒感和紧逼快要抵达高潮边缘的无助感。

一直到但丁彻底将身体完全压制在他身上，尾巴随着但丁的紧靠而插到更深更敏感的位置后，尼禄完全控制不住地高潮了，随着肩膀上深到出血的咬痕，折磨着他肉体的狗尾巴被但丁快速地抽去。尼禄趴在岩石上无助地喘息着，双眸已然失去了焦距的能力，但丁好笑地吻上了尼禄的右眼，同时，双手解放了裤子对于下半身的束缚。

但丁单手握住早已勃发的阴茎，让它在尼禄的股沟间滑动着。但丁并不着急，虽然他知道尼禄身为魔人的不应期很短，但是现在还不是时候。那些从尼禄体内融化而出的润滑液，被但丁的阴茎来回蹭着，等尼禄再一次发出难耐的呻吟声时，那些润滑剂已经完美地涂到了柱体之上。但丁再一次凑上前用舌头轻舔过尼禄的耳垂，尼禄眯了一下眼，他转手搂住了但丁的脖子快速回头，两个人的舌头总算第一次交缠在了一起。

但丁并没有停下自己下半身的动作，在他吮吸着尼禄舌尖的同时，他的阴茎缓缓地贯穿着尼禄的环状肌肉，一些细微的呻吟被他所捕捉，他轻咬了对方的舌尖，刺激的疼痛带给尼禄感官上的刺激，龟头划过前列腺所带来的快感和被玩具赋予的刺激完全不同，不是冰冷的震动，而是火热的撞击，比起无情的挑拨，尼禄更倾向于但丁富有技巧的攻击。

但丁每一次地抽出再撞入，总能完美地袭击着那过于敏感的腺体，而尼禄的阴茎也被但丁单手掌握着，他们在做爱途中换了一个更方便的姿势。但丁将尼禄翻转至面对面的姿势，右手不断地撸动着对方勃发的阴茎，大拇指总是撩拨按压摩擦着敏感的龟头，那些分泌而出的前液润滑着干燥的表皮，失去了支撑意义的爪子被尼禄咬在嘴里，似乎这样做就能阻止那些黏腻的呻吟从他嘴里冒出。

然而但丁过猛的力量，让尼禄那些小心思都化作了灰烬，源源不断的的呻吟声从他喉咙深处溢出，他再也咬不住自己的鬼爪了，现在的他就像是海浪中得到孤舟，除了随波逐流外已经做不出任何其他的举动。随着但丁的一个猛冲，尼禄的鬼手突然抓住对方的背部，空气中带着甜香味的气息，嘴里却是过苦的铁锈味。尼禄在他第二次高潮来临的阶段，他发狠地抬起腰身咬住但丁的唇，尼禄一口尖锐的牙齿轻而易举地咬碎了柔软的皮肉，浓稠的血液瞬间灌进两个人的口腔内。

高潮带来的虚脱感随着尼禄大口吞噬着携带大量魔力的血液后快速地消散，仿佛刚才高潮了两次的人不是他，经过了几次喘息之后，他逐渐恢复了平静，只是还深埋在他体内的阴茎丝毫没有高潮的迹象。尼禄微微抬眸看了一眼但丁，他用力绞紧了自己的肠道，过于主动的索要让但丁毫无防备地发出闷哼声，精液随之射入了尼禄的体内，同样的温度让尼禄感觉到肠道内的微微不适，他伸手搂住了但丁的肩膀，脸无意识地蹭了蹭对方的脸，以此减轻那种不安感。

但丁将自己的阴茎从尼禄体内撤走后，尼禄恢复力气的双腿第一时间支撑住了他的全身重力。尼禄一瞬间魔人化，他用尽全身力气朝着一个地方踩了下去，伴着一声响亮的咔嚓音，前不久还在他体内肆虐的狗尾巴壮烈牺牲了。尼禄切回人类摸样穿着残破且沾满灰尘的女仆装走到了但丁面前，随后非常从容不迫地对着自己的亲叔叔竖起了一根中指。

“Fuck you. Dante！”

事后，委托人不仅没有让但丁他们赔偿岛上损失的一切财产，反而变本加厉地支付了更多的额外资金作为奖励。只因委托人意外收获了更加让他兴奋的东西，那就是用变身成魔人后的尼禄照片做成的等身抱枕。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *沙滩 海水 标记 魔人

尼禄身穿着深蓝色的泳裤，上身赤裸地行走在白色沙滩，右手自然而然地撑到被太阳晒到睁不开眼的双眼之上。尼禄的目光下意识地找寻着那个将他拖到海滩来度假的但丁，结果就看到对方正靠在舒适的凉亭那儿喝着冰镇的饮料，享受酷日底下的冰爽之意。

尼禄皱着眉走了过去，然而他还没走到对方身边，就看到一位穿着比基尼泳衣的美女拿着同样的冰饮凑到了但丁的身边，故意前倾的动作，双臂挤压着双乳的行为，还有那时不时蹭着但丁大腿的臀部，无一不是在诱惑着毫无反应的但丁。

但丁不是瞎子，自然注意到了面前摆弄风骚的女人，然而他一点兴趣都没有，他的注意力全在他那个不知道天高地厚的侄子身上了。尼禄赤裸的肌肤上还残留着海水的痕迹，在阳光的直射之下反射出耀眼的光芒，一如他们初见面那样的新生充满活力的灵魂给他枯槁的生命里注入了一丝阳光。

尼禄加快了步行的节奏，几乎以最快的速度赶到了但丁的身边，却表现得像是第三者插足那样。尼禄在那个女人不知廉耻地将手摸上但丁的手臂之前，他抢先一步地扣住了对方的手腕，像是炫耀一样地伸出另一只手取过但丁正喝着的杯子，随后当着女人的面一饮而尽。那位陌生女子用一种非常嫌弃的眼神盯了尼禄一会儿，然后气呼呼地甩了甩头发，拿起自己的高脚杯转身就走了。尼禄伸手摸了摸自己被对方头发甩到的脸，有些无聊地咂了咂舌，转头看向偷笑的但丁。

“怎么了？这很好笑吗？倒是你，怎么不拒绝那个女人？”

“不，没什么，就是觉得你这样也挺好玩的。”

“哈？这有什么好玩的，真搞不懂你！”尼禄伸手扯了一下但丁的脸，反而让但丁脸上的笑意更深了，他借着两个人的位置差异，偷偷将一个吻落在尼禄的脸颊上，尼禄的脸不受控制得迅速红了起来。

“啊，操，这天也太热了。”尼禄为了掩盖自己脸红的真相，右手拼命朝着自己的脸煽动着，但丁的笑声变得夸张了。尼禄一时气不过，狠狠踩了但丁一脚，当下就决定重回大海的怀抱，然而他不知道的是，刚才喊着不想晒太阳的某人正悄悄地尾随在了他的身后。

尼禄一头扎进了太阳晒到发热的海水里，被海水温柔包裹的感觉让他不由自主地闭上了双眼，像是回到了母体内那样的安定，他选择在这里遗忘刚才但丁调戏他的场景。尼禄也不知道为什么，他刚才看到那一幕的时候，脑子里只剩下了丑陋的嫉妒，明明知道脑子里想到那些事情不可能发生，却总是不由自主地去嫉妒，或许是他的身份和性别让他产生了无法跨越的挫败感。尼禄在海水里沉浮着，就像是没有下锚的小船那样，随时都有可能随着狂风暴雨而消失。

但丁察觉到了尼禄的不正常，毕竟他刚才的举动看着就像是嫉妒心爆炸了。

但丁调整了自己呼吸机制潜入海水里，在海浪声的掩盖之下悄无声息地游到了目标底下，但丁此时此刻就像是被克苏鲁附体了那样伸出了自己的双手双腿缠上了尼禄。尼禄被突如其来的拥抱吓了一跳，完全忘了海里的他手无缚鸡之力，一个轻微地挣扎就一口海水猛地呛进嘴和鼻腔里，火辣辣的感觉让他差点窒息，他快速屏住呼吸沉入海里，耐住海水对于眼睛的刺激，他转头看到了但丁，那个让他嫉妒的男人正如往常那样，轻吻着他的上臂肌肤，他第一次知道半魔人可以像恶魔一样不用呼吸空气的活着。

两个人的唇在目光对上的瞬间粘合在了一起，但丁的舌头轻而易举地撬开了尼禄的嘴，一连串的气泡在阳光地照射下像是珍珠一样的美丽又转瞬而逝。尼禄被这样的场景迷了眼，他此时就像是刚刚变成人类的美人鱼那样，用新生的双腿缠住了自己爱上的人类，将自己最宝贵的心交于对方，相濡以沫的唇舌动情地纠缠吮吸着，舌尖充血的轻微疼痛像是低伏的电流在尼禄的体内流窜着。

尼禄将自己完全交给了但丁，目光里满是属于对方的温柔。

在阳光的庇护之下，两个人在水里魔人化，湛蓝色魔翅与暗红色的翅膀互相纠缠，彼此的双手拥抱着对方，海面上闪烁着耀眼的红蓝光芒，却被沙滩上的人类当做了海上奇景。两只恶魔在水中用魔力形成了一个保护圈，突然间能‘呼吸’的感觉让尼禄发出的微弱的呻吟。但丁的手摸到了尼禄的臀部，被外壳保护起来的地方并没有想象中的那么柔软却带着属于尼禄的温度，装满了利齿的双唇紧密交织着，皮肤硬度的变化并没有带走唇上的柔软，柔软的舌尖舔弄着尼禄敏感的上颚，让对方发出毫无意义的音节。

尼禄结实的双腿紧紧地夹在但丁的腰间，而但丁的手指则不断轻抚着穴口的位置，作为魔人最为柔软的地方恰恰被保护得最严实。但丁颇为不爽地皱了皱眉，交换着彼此唾液的双唇却从未分开过。魔力的波动沾染上了但丁的意识，尼禄在魔力的牵引之下解除了魔人化，人类柔软的肉体落入了恶魔的怀抱，刚才走投无路的手指找到了可以引入的地方。但丁特意将自己的手解除了魔人化，以防接下来的行为伤害到尼禄。尼禄似乎察觉到这点，有些不安焦躁地扭动着，结果被但丁的另一手用力搂住了脖子，尼禄的翅膀并没有消失，反而有些害羞地抓住了但丁的手臂。

但丁怕自己的牙齿误伤尼禄的人类过于柔软的嘴唇，他转而选择亲吻了那些可以承受住他拥吻的肌肤，在原本乳白色却被晒到微微泛出粉红色的肌肤上留下暧昧的痕迹，就像是犬类在标记自己的领地一般，一些深到见肉的咬痕被留在了尼禄的手臂上，还有些显得过于暧昧的吻痕落在了他的后颈上。在但丁魔力的影响之下，让那些标记无法被尼禄本身的魔力所治愈，在恶魔地引导之下，有些东西逐渐发酵了。

尼禄主动地吻上了但丁的脖子和胸口，眼神中透露而出的情感像是破冰船那样击碎着但丁早已冰冻三尺的心，他空出双手捧住了尼禄的脸，用着最不可思议的力度轻吻着尼禄的眼睛，轻柔到仿佛一片羽毛轻抚过他的皮肤，恶魔隐藏起了他最为锋锐的牙齿，只为了守护它最心仪的宝藏。尼禄的舌头轻舔过但丁坚硬的外骨骼，跟随着他舌尖的滑动轨迹，硬物被逐渐软化暴露出被保护起来的胸膛，快速起伏着的胸口对应的是但丁那颗焦躁不安的心。

但丁的手指就着温暖的海水戳开了尼禄的穴口，咸度偏高的海水随着但丁手指进入而灌入肠道内，高盐造成的渗透压强让盐分快速地被肠道吸收。高盐反应随着时间的推移而发生在了尼禄的身上，他开始渴望水分，而最近的水分就是但丁的唾液和血液，他顺着本能的欲望吻上对方，柔软的舌头舔开对方的嘴唇与牙齿，热情地吮吸着对方口腔内分泌而出的液体。

在此期间，但丁的手指却从未停下，热情的尼禄他从来不会拒绝，扩张之余还不忘分神玩弄舔舐着的舌尖，直到尼禄的意识完全被但丁掌握控住，身为恶魔的但丁才暴露处隐藏在保护壳之下的阴茎本体。尼禄一个手有可能完全握不住的阴茎正悄然在他的后穴口滑动着，跟着呼吸频率而收缩的穴口时刻诱惑着但丁将其捅开。

但丁的左手突然握住了一直没有关照过的尼禄阴茎，在一声轻微的叫声过后，过粗的阴茎缓缓顶开柔软的穴口插进了空间狭隘的肠道内。原本密闭的空间被慢慢挤开，难以言语的饱胀感让尼禄挣扎着，却被但丁牢牢地锁在怀中，在两个人一起发出低声怒吼的同时，过长的阴茎被后穴完整吞了进去。

尼禄像是透不过气般的将脑袋向后仰去，大口地‘喘息’着。

海水持续随着阴茎抽插的力度灌进肠道内，再温暖的海水此刻也显得温度偏低，冷热交杂的感受让尼禄一会儿抓紧但丁的肩膀一会儿又放松，脚趾也是无意识地蜷缩，敏感的前列腺被重重的碾压挤兑着，快感像是一支高效的强心剂注射进了尼禄的心脏，心跳速度疯狂提升着，肾上腺素紧随着大量分泌，血液流速猛然加快，缺氧的情况越发明显，心脏鼓动的声音同时敲打着二人的鼓膜。尼禄溢出胸口的爱意将但丁紧紧包围，他情不自禁吻着但丁的额头、眼睛、鼻梁和嘴唇，舌头又一次得紧密贴合互相磨蹭着。

但丁缓缓地顶弄着尼禄，偷偷摸摸地交换着彼此的位置，等尼禄回过神来的时候，他的后背紧紧贴着但丁的四翼之上，带着炙热温度的翅膀熨烫着尼禄微凉的躯体，体内横行霸道的阴茎顶撞着充血的前列腺，而他敏感的龟头则磨蹭着对方粗糙的外骨骼，尼禄张着嘴除了呻吟外耶发不出其他包含着任何意义的声音。

但丁配合着下身抽插的力度，用尖锐的牙齿磨蹭着尼禄脖子上凸起的喉结，微涨的酸楚感让尼禄微摇头拒绝的同时不忘用手推弄着但丁的脑袋，直到一丝鲜血混进海水里，但丁才松开了自己的牙齿，又一个色情到极致标记被留在了尼禄的肉体之上，彰显着但丁赤裸裸的占有欲。

突然间尼禄浑身肌肉紧缩，双手紧紧地抓住但丁结实的肩膀，魔爪的手指抠进外骨骼纹理之间，无声的尖叫紧跟着肠道得快速收缩，浓稠的精液被挥洒在海水中，几秒后不到的时间就消散在水里。然而但丁并没有到达高潮，他依旧不紧不慢地抽动着，粗壮柔软的阴茎剐蹭着高潮后敏感的肠壁，好不容易散去的那些快感又再一次地在他体内快速沉积着。

尼禄痛苦地皱起眉头，现在的他可承受不了那些来自但丁的欲望。

尼禄下意识地想要逃走，却被但丁抓着了手臂重新捕捉了回来，体味的变化让龟头撞进了更深的位置。尼禄情急之下咬上了但丁的脖子，但是对方并没有因为疼痛而退缩，反而更为猛烈地摩擦撞击着尼禄的肠壁。尼禄在强烈的感官刺激之下突然魔人化，尖锐的牙齿瞬间啃下一块但丁的外骨骼，柔软的皮肉和鲜血暴露在海水里，尼禄伸出舌头轻舔着那看上去过于恐怖的伤口。

但丁在剧烈的疼痛和超敏的快感双重刺激之下，饱满的龟头抵着尼禄的结肠瓣膜的位置凶猛地射精，恶魔的高温精液熨烫着尼禄的感官，无声而凶残的快感让尼禄急速进入了又一波高潮状态，这一次他什么都没有射出来。

短时间连续的两次强烈的高潮刺激让尼禄在放松后随即丧失了意识，整个人像是溺水的人类一样缩在但丁用翅膀营造而出的空间内。陷入昏迷的尼禄解除了魔人化，翅膀跟着消失，完全人类化的尼禄被但丁单手圈在怀中。

但丁带着尼禄游向了岸边，在他的双脚踩上柔软的沙子之时，他收回了自己的魔人化并将尼禄公主抱在怀中，在彻底离开水面之前还不忘用魔力在尼禄的身上变幻出泳裤。但丁在他的双脚踏上干燥的沙滩之后，立马赠送给了尼禄一个不带海水的深吻，从而唤醒了沉睡的‘美人鱼’。

然而，刚醒来的尼禄不知道的是，沙滩上那些孤男寡女们同时都在用着极为失望的表情，盯着他那赤裸的肩膀，只因上面印着密密麻麻的代表着占有欲的标记。


End file.
